Elijah love story
by the last hybrid
Summary: Elijah leaves Mystic Falls and comes to Chicago when he meets Hayley ...will he find happiness after 1000 years of suffering?...
1. Chapter 1

"Hayley P.O.V"

I was walking back home when the town clock struck midnight. "Shit its late" I thought to myself as I started to walk faster. I didn't like being late I guess it had to do with the fact that my dad never liked us coming home late, I guess old habits do die hard. It's been 5 years since I last saw him or any of my siblings. I let out a loud sigh. As I thought about him I started to walk faster.

I could feel this chill on my spine but it wasn't because of the November whether it was something else and I had been feeling it for days now I had the feeling of being watched or maybe I was just being paranoid.

It was another 30min walk to get home from the main street, not a lot of people were out in this hour but the street weren't empty either. I decided to take a short cut it would save me 15min and if I went through the back alley I could finally make sure if it was bad feeling or someone was really following me although I really didn't have a plane for what would happen if someone was.

I used to practice Kung Fu but it was also 5years in the past when I had my old life. I took a deep breath and went to the alley.

* * *

I was almost home and nothing had happened but as I was telling myself that my whole sixth sense sucks I felt it again "the eyes" closer than ever I looked back but nothing, as I turned my face there he was with only 5 inch destines from my face. I held my breath he was tall, blonde, and handsome but none of it mattered when I saw that the white of his eyes was pure red, fangs show out of his mouth when he gave me a devilish smirk.

The only thing I could think of was to RUN. He was blocking the way to my home so I should run back to the main street but something told me just running wasn't ganna cut it and that I would only get one chance so I gathered my strength and punched him in the throat, turned away and ran as fast as I could. I had just run 60 feet when I saw him in front of me. "tha…that's impossible" I said in a low voice.

"nothing is impossible if you're a vampire dear " he said while laughing.

Who cares about the impossible I'm not ganna just sit and die if he wants to kill me, I won't make it easy. I started running again he came in front of me looked in my eyes and said "stop running don't make a sound or move a muscle cus I like to enjoy me food but not without playing with it first.

" I didn't know why he thought I would listen to him. I started running as he went back to take a look at me I could swear he was shocked as I ran I shout for help. He caught up to me again throw me across the alley I literally heard couple of my bones breaking, as I growled in pain he came close in an inhuman speed. Took me by the neck and throw me again, this time it only gave me scars and bruise, my kneecap was bleeding and I couldn't feel my left arm.

"How did you resist my compulsion?" he sounded confused. I had no idea what he was talking about. And the pain was making it hard for me to focus. I started crawling so maybe I could find a way to fight back.

"Well I guess I just have to eat you now that I can't play with you" the smirk in his tone was back. I knew I couldn't do anything, but still refused to give up.

He came close to my neck, again in a matter of second. In a blink an eye dipped his fang in my neck the pain wasn't worse than my broken bone but the feeling was. I felt my life leaving my body and I was getting sleepy and I knew that I was ganna die but I remembered the many times, I survived I wasn't one to just give up so I searched the places near my body with my hand I found something like a pipe, I grabbed it with the last drop of strength in my body and hit him in the head as hard as possible, his fangs left my neck and he backed away for a second. He laughed he was enjoying the fact that I was fighting as he was ready to attack again another man showed up and drove his hand inside my attackers chest and ripped his heart out, it happened so fast that I wasn't sure that it actually happened.

I gasped in shock and fear as he started to walk toward me. "wh…who the hell are you?" He stopped walking.

" it's ok. I'm not ganna hurt you" I don't know why but when I heard his voice I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I mean sure he just ripped someone's heart out of his chest like it was piece of Lego but he also saved me that part was clear. I shook my head as a sign of trust.

"Who are you?" I asked again as I tried to get up but just as stood up the pain increased and I was about to fall. he rushed to my side held my hand and said" I'm Elijah".

"Thank you " was all I could say before the pain made me pass out.

* * *

**so tell me what you think about my story guys i really look forward to it**

**p.s : Hayley isn't ganna be like the one in "THE ORIGINALS " but i hope u like it any way**


	2. Chapter 2

"Elijah P.O.V"

I had just left Mystic Falls after Esther's attempt to kill us all. I didn't want to think about the mother who wanted to kill her own children and a suicidal brother none of it, so I came back to Chicago, I have a house here so I'll stay until I decide what to do.

It was almost midnight I decided to take walk in the town maybe get a drink before going home.

I was about to head into the bar when I saw this girl, small figure, 19 at most. You could call her normal but there was something about her that made me look at her more precisely.

Her black hair was wrapped in top of her head making look short but from the amount of it you could say she had long hair. She had olive skin and her cheeks were blushing due to the cold and her brown eyes were shining but not because of happiness, the look on those shining eyes weren't just unhappy or desperate they were guilt. The look I could swear I saw in my own eyes in the mirror sometimes but why would she be feeling the guilt I felt the time I killed innocent people?

She went to the alley I was watching her from afar. Suddenly my phone started to ring. It was Rebekah. I was about to answer when I heard the human girl shout for help. It wasn't loud but I could hear her sound and heart beat perfectly. I silenced my phone as I thought I'll call Bekah later.

I followed her heart beat. I saw her again as the vampire throw her across the alley and went for her neck. Her heart beat was getting slower.

"It has nothing to do with me" I told myself. I was about to leave when in my surprise she took a pipe and hit him in the head.

She wanted to live. I never saw anyone fight like this to live at this point they all would give up. I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to help her; no I WANTED to help her. I ripped the young vampire heart out in a second he didn't even saw it coming.

I turned to her, she was scared and well to be honest she had the right to ….it's not every day get attack by a vampire and see a heart being ripped out.

"wh… who the hell are you?" her heart beat was slow. I knew I should give her my blood or she will die.

"It's ok. I'm not ganna hurt you" I honestly didn't know how me saying "It's ok" would make her think it is. But again to my surprise she gave me a sign of trust as she tried to stand up "who are you?" she asked again. I could tell by her heart beat that she wasn't that scared anymore. She was about to fall I rushed to her as I said"I'm Elijah".

I could tell she was going to pass out. Lose of blood and a few broken bones would do that to you. It was a miracle that she hadn't passed out already.

"Thank you" she said before passing out.

* * *

**Again i ask u to plz tell me your opinion i would really appreciate it ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hayley p.o.v**

When I woke up I was in room I'd never seen before. I sat on the bed and took a look around; it was big, everything seemed antique and well expensive. I found my phone in my bag near the bed it was 1 p.m. I had slept for 12 hours? Then everything started to come to me about my attacker and my savior. I left the bed and went in front of the giant mirror in the room. I looked horrible; my hair was messy my clothes were bloody and torn but it was no sign of any physical injury anywhere on my body.

"What the hell? How did I heal so fast?"I said out loud.

"I gave you my blood" I turned to look at the voice in panic. "

Oh my GOD you scared the life out of me. You're the guy from last night the one who saved me. Elijah right?"

"That's right. But I don't believe I had the pleasure of knowing who YOU are"

"I'm Hayley. And what do mean you gave me your blood? " I wasn't scared at all but why? I don't know. Even though he could kill me in an instant I knew he wouldn't.

"Well Hayley nice meeting you and to answer your question Vampire blood can heal any physical injury, if I wouldn't give you my blood you would die for sure." he sounded defensive while saying the last sentence which made me chuckle.

"Wow that actually makes sense. You can't die so your blood can cure anything. Can I ask you something Elijah?" he nodded."Why did you save me? I mean aren't you also a vampire? Don't you guys have some code like honor among thieves? " it was his turn to laugh at me or at least I think he did cus it was like a millisecond.

"The way you fought, the way I saw you wanting to survive made me wanna save you. And there is no code amongst us so don't worry, anything else?" he said with a smile on his face, he was so gorgeous that I lost my ability to speak for a moment.

"Well honestly there is a LOT I wanna ask, I mean it's not every day I get to have an 'interview with a vampire' but can I take a shower first? I'm covered in blood. Oh and while we're on this topic can I also have something to wear? My clothes are… well as you can see not usable anymore. Then we can talk while eating something, right? " I said while giving him one of the warmest smile I had given anyone in years.

"Of course, where are my manners? The bathroom is the second door on the left outside of the room and you can take whatever you want from my closet." He pointed at the big wooden door behind me while saying closet.

"Wait THAT'S a closet? Of course it is. Ok thanks Elijah" I turned around just in time to see him disappear out of the door.

When I opened the closet I found buttload of suits. It didn't surprised me as much as it should though what surprised me more was the fact that it made happy he didn't have women clothes in his house. I picked one of his shirt and a boxer and then I left the room for shower.

* * *

**Elijah P.O.V **

I ordered pizza and waited for Hayley to come out of shower. I had already decided to compel her to forget everything but for some reason I didn't wanted to do it just yet. Maybe because even though she should be scared of me she wasn't and that alone made want to have her company as long as possible. I was reading a book when I heard her footstep coming out of the shower, she was wearing one of my white plain shirt which was too big for her, the sleeves were rolled up to her elbow and two of the button were open showing her skin from neck to top of her chest. Her wet hair was surrounding her face; her eyes were really captivating, she looked so attractive it was hard to take my eyes of her. How could I ever think she is NORMAL? She took a seat in front of me and looked straight in my eyes.

"I ordered pizza shall we eat?" I said as I broke the silence.

"Oh yea I'm like dying to eat." She walked behind me as I lead the way.

"So you can eat normal food huh?" I looked at her and said nothing."Oh come on, are we ganna have some Q&A or what?"

"Fine. But I also get to ask you whatever I want, deal?"

"OK you got yourself a deal. Let's start with first date question then, I'm 22 how old are you?" she asked while taking a bite.

"28"

"That's just mean I was honest with you, shouldn't you treat me with the same principle? But if you want me to be clear then I will; How long have you been 28?" she asked raising one of her eyebrow.

From then on I started answering all of her question; I had already decided that I'll compel her to forget everything so having a good conversation wouldn't hurt anybody but honestly I think I just wanted to talk to someone about all the crap going on in my life.

Hayley was very easy to talk to, the last person I could talk to so easily was Tatia after her I could never talk to someone about everything in my life not even Katerina.

We talked for hours; I told her everything about my family, how Esther turned us to vampire, our father trying to kill us for a thousand years and everything involving Klaus. And she listened to me without making comment, when I finished we were sitting on the couch and had started to drink wine.

"Your dad was a dick, but so is your brother, are you sure they weren't related?" she asked while chuckling. I smiled, she really was something.

"Now is my turn right?"She nodded in agreement and said "a deal is a deal, but I have to warn you my life story isn't as fascinating as yours."

"Let me start with an easy one then, why aren't you afraid of me I told you everything about myself all the horrible things I've done and your heartbeat was steady through my whole story."

"You know we all have our evils but the difference between you and me is that, your evil was forced on you when your mother turned you into a monster ' as you like to call yourself ' and took the part of you that was human but mine lives within my humanity, if it's still any left so you have a excuse for doing the stuff you did but me? I'm just a sad excuse of human. So to answer your question I have to say your evils don't scare me as much as my own keeps me up at night. "

when she finished I saw it again, that look of guilt, desperation. Her chocolate eyes were a little wet, I thought she's ganna cry but she took a deep breath, shook her head and looked at me with a sad smile. I don't know why but I suddenly had the urge to comfort her, I made my way to her as she followed me with her eyes I sat next to her and pulled her in my arms. Her heart beat was raising I could tell she was surprise by what I did, I was surprised too.

"I didn't take you for a softy." She said while releasing herself from my embrace.

"You don't have to tell me your story if it bothers you Hayley."

"We made a deal and I don't break deals, I'll tell you my story but some other time cus right now I'm tired and I need to go home so I can get up early, deal?"

She stretched her hand to me to shake it and I knew that I have to compel her now. I looked in to her eyes while taking her hand, her heart beat raised again which made me kind of happy. I realized I didn't want her to forget me but her knowing about me would put her life in danger and I didn't want her to get hurt again.

"You are to go home sleep and when you wake up tomorrow you will remember nothing about last night incident, vampires and me, you had a cold that's why you missed work. " I let out a sigh as I finished, I hated the feeling I had at the moment.

* * *

**A/N**

**1.I hope you enjoyed this chapter. it wasn't easy writing it, at first i wanted Elijah part of story to be mentioned but figured we all know it and it will be cliche write it again.**

**2.I will release the next chapter very soon i hope you like it. and don't forget to let me know what you think of the story. **

**and if you didnt like my grammar blame it on the fact that English isn't my first language ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

She looked me in the eye for a good 30 second.

"Whatever it is you wanted to do to me doesn't work on me, the other vampire also tried but it didn't work." She said with a sad expression.

"How is that possible? Are you on Vervain?" she shook her head in denial. I looked at her hand the bracelet she was wearing was obviously laced with Vervain. "Where did you get this? This bracelet is laced with Vervain, it stops compulsion"

"This? An old lady gave it to me she said there will came a time when me surviving will save lifes and for that I'm ganna need this. But personally I think she was a little crazy I just wear this cus its pretty." She paused for a second "I don't get why you wanted me to forget about you." She looked hurt.

"If you know about me, your life will be in constant danger and if something happens to you it will be on me. Please Hayley let me make sure you are safe by helping you forget everything." Suddenly her eyes were filled with so much anger.

"Helping? How? With making me forget about you? It's not up to you to decide that. Like I was safe when I didn't know you? I got attacked by a vampire before I met you and don't for a second think that it was my first crap experience in life. I've been through so much worse and what happened last night didn't affect me like you think, it just reminded me that even I deserve saving….you saved my life Elijah and I never want to forget that. I know you owe me nothing but Promise me that you won't use your mind control on me. I tell nobody about what happened and I don't meet you again if that's what you want but don't make me forget the time I mattered in my life. "

Her tone was desperate, her eyes were teary, it was like she was begging for her life something she didn't do last night when she was really close to dying. I looked down to think for a second I knew I could still compel her I just had to take off the bracelet and she would never remember I existed… NEVER… I didn't like the sound of that; I guess I had already decided. I looked at her face her eyes looking at mine with a hope; I gave her a smile which made her eyes glow with happiness.

"You won't regret keeping me around " she said while giving me a mischievous smile

"I should go home now. I guess I see you around?"

"of course i always keep my word.I'll give you a ride home. You can't go home looking like you just left a man's bed."My comment made her cheek blush in the sweetest color.

"But I did just do that didn't I?"She didn't give me time to answer and added "well then let's go home. Shall we?"

In our way to her place, Hayley was quietly looking outside the window, her hair was playing in the wind making any man lose control, and making me crave what I hadn't felt for so long…**lust**.

Not much word was exchanged between us. I stopped in front of a small house as she instructed, glad that we finally made it without me losing control. She got out of the car and looked at me from the window on her side.

"You coming or what?"

"Maybe some other time. You should go get some rest for now."

"OK. Whatever you say but I should do something before I go; give me your phone Elijah cus I don't want you running away from me like everyone else."

"What do you mean?" I asked while handing her my phone.

"Now THAT is a story for another time." She opened the door again looked into my eyes and placed a small kiss on my cheek as she whispered in my ear "thank for saving my life Lijah." She left fast after that and didn't stop until reaching her door, then she turned around and waved her hand as she yelled "see you soon Elijah."

'Hopefully sooner than you think'I thought.

* * *

**A/N **

**sorry that this chapter got short. I hope you like it...soon i will bring Klaus and Rebekah in the story but you have to wait a few chapter.**

**DON'T FORGET TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK 'CUS IF I KNOW YOU'RE READING, IT MAKES ME MORE EAGER TO WRITE... **


End file.
